gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
That Special Someone
Dialoge Anruf Edward T. Fortune (Niko erhält einen Anruf von Edward T. Fortune) *'Edward T. Fortune' (über Mobilfunk):' Bellic, ich habe deinen Mann. Er wurde eingeflogen. Wir laden ihn für dich im Frachtbereich des Flughafens ab. *'Niko Bellic: Keine Jobs, geht’s darum? Bin ich draußen? *'Fortune:' Du bist draußen. Du hast uns gute Dienste geleistet, und dafür sind wir dir dankbar. Ich habe dir bereits jede Menge Schutz gewährt. Von jetzt an bist du allein. Wiedersehen. (Niko ruft Roman an) *'Niko:' Roman, sie haben Darko Brevic für mich ins Land gebracht. Es ist bald vorbei. Ich werde es beenden. *'Roman Bellic' (über Mobilfunk):' Niko, das kannst du nicht allein. Ich komme mit. Hol mich aus Firefly Island ab. *'Niko: In Ordnung, warte dort auf mich. (Niko trifft bei Roman ein) Niko trifft Roman: Dialog 1 *'Roman:' Cousin, da bist du ja. Niko trifft Roman: Dialog 2 (Roman steht vor einem Kaugummiautomaten) *'Niko:' Sie bringen ihn zum Frachtbereich des Francis International. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen, nachdem ich so lang gewartet habe. *'Roman:' Komm schon, du dummes Ding. Mein Geld frisst du nicht. Fein, behalt es. Ich hab noch genug Kleingeld. *'Niko:' Danke. *'Roman:' Gehen wir, Cousin. Unterwegs zum Flughafen: Dialog 1 (unterwegs zum Flughafen) *'Roman:' Tja, dies ist der große Augenblick – darauf hast du lange gewartet. Hoffentlich wirst du nicht enttäuscht. *'Niko:' Enttäuschung kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe, seit Darko uns verraten hat. Seit ich diese Dinge gesehen hab. *'Roman:' Du hast damals viele Freunde verloren, Niko. Das haben wir beide. *'Niko:' In mancher Hinsicht hatten unsere Freunde aus dem Dorf noch Glück. An dem Tag habe ich mich selbst auch verloren. Alles Gute und Unschuldige in mir starb gemeinsam mit ihnen. Wenn ich diese Stunden noch mal durchleben könnte, würde ich es vorziehen, mit allen anderen in der Grube begraben zu werden. Das ist alles, was von mir übrig ist. Worin bin ich gut, Roman? Was ist mein Handwerk? Ich mach Geschäfte mit dem Tod, denn nur dazu hab ich einen Zugang. *'Roman:' Ich sag dir, worin du gut bist, Niko. Du bist ein guter Cousin und ein guter Freund. Du bist noch integer. Ganz egal, was du sagst, es ist etwas Menschliches in dir. Du hast noch immer die Kraft, gut zu sein. Es ist wichtig, dass du daran glaubst. *'Niko:' Vielleicht glaube ich dran, wenn Darko tot ist. Das könnte mir eine Perspektive verschaffen. *'Roman:' Dieses Töten muss irgendwann aufhören, Niko. Wenn diese Sache erledigt ist, musst du anfangen, zu vergeben. Denk an deine Zukunft statt an die schrecklichen Dinge, die dir... nein, die uns allen damals widerfahren sind. *'Niko:' Wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben, können wir über Vergebung und Erlösung reden. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für ein solches Gespräch. Unterwegs zum Flughafen: Dialog 2 *'Niko:' Komm schon. Darko Brevic, hier in Liberty City. *'Roman:' Du hast hart gearbeitet, um das möglich zu machen. *'Niko:' Seit unsere Freunde aus dem Dorf getötet wurden, hab ich jeden Augenblick daran gearbeitet, herauszufinden, wer uns verraten hat. Und als ich’s wusste, hab ich alles getan, um denjenigen zu finden. *'Roman:' Ich weiß, Niko. *'Niko:' Wochen nach dem Massaker wurde mir klar, dass es jemand aus unserer Gruppe gewesen sein musste, der uns beschissen hatte... jemand aus unserem eigenen Dorf. Ich musste zurück zu der Grube gehen, in der die Leichen lagen. Ich musste die verrottenden Leichen zählen, um rauszufinden, wer fehlte. *'Roman:' Niko, das weiß ich. *'Niko:' Mein altes Ich hätte das nicht tun können. Doch der Verlust der Freunde, zu sehen, wie sie aus dem Leben gerissen wurden... es hat mich hart gemacht, kalt. *'Roman:' Ich weiß, Niko. Doch es ist lange her. Ich sage nicht, dass man Darko vergeben sollte – das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Der Darko, den du treffen wirst, ist vielleicht anders als der, der unsere Freunde in den Tod geführt hat. *'Niko:' Aber er wird noch so weit der Alte sein, dass alles gerechtfertigt ist, was ich mit ihm anstelle. Da kannst du sicher sein, Cousin. Treffen mit Brevic (die beiden erreichen den Flughafen und steigen aus dem Wagen) *'Niko:' Da sind wir. Hier wird alles enden. (aus dem hinteren Teil des Flughafen-Geländes nähert sich ein Lieferwagen, der kurz darauf neben Niko und Roman hält. Die Klapptüren öffnen sich und ein Mann mit Anzug wirft einen stöhnenden Darko Brevic aus dem Wagen. Gefesselt und sichtlich nervös liegt Brevic sich windend auf dem Boden. Niko und Roman mustern ihn. Kurz darauf zeigt Niko mit dem Zeigefinger auf Brevic) *'Niko:' Erinnerst du dich an mich? *'Darko Brevic' (auf Serbisch):' Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich kenne dich nicht. Ich kenn dich nicht. (Niko geht auf die Knie und packt Brevic im Bauchbereich) *'Niko: Doch, du kennst mich. Ich bin der, der überlebt hat. (Brevic hält urplötzlich inne) *'Brevic:' Niko... Hallo. *'Niko' (auf Serbisch):' Sag mir nur, warum. *'Brevic (auf Serbisch):' Warum? *'Niko (auf Serbisch):' Wir waren Freunde. Wir alle waren Freunde. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Dmitar, Dragan, Goran, Mijo. Soll ich sie alle aufzählen? *'Brevic: Wir waren Freunde, doch ich hatte andere Freunde. (Niko stößt Brevic heftig zur Seite. Dieser richtet sich auf) *'Brevic:' Freunde, die von Goran und seinen Jungs umgelegt wurden. Meine verdammten Nachbarn! Und weswegen? (Brevic steht nun nur wenige Zentimeter von Niko entfernt) *'Brevic:' Wegen Scheiße. (Brevic wendet sich zu Roman, dieser weicht zurück) *'Brevic:' Lügen. Verdammte Lügen. *'Niko:' Und das entschuldigt alles? Dass man seinen Freunden in den Rücken fällt? *'Brevic:' Wenn sich alles, an das man glaubt, als Scheiße herausstellt, dann trifft man seltsame Entscheidungen, schätze ich. *'Niko:' Fick dich. (Niko packt Brevic und schüttelt ihn) *'Niko:' Seltsame Entscheidungen? Wie viel? *'Brevic' (lacht):' Eintausend. (Niko kann es nicht fassen) *'Niko (mit belegter Stimme):' Du legst meine Freunde für eintausend Dollar um? *'Brevic: Wie viel nimmst du denn, wenn du jemanden umlegen sollst? *'Niko:' Du hast mich ruiniert, du Arschloch! (Brevic taumelt) *'Brevic:' Ich brauchte das Geld. Ich hatte Probleme. *'Niko:' Du bist ein beschissener Junkie. (Brevic fällt auf die Knie) *'Brevic:' Dann leg mich doch um! Du elender Heuchler. Glaub mir, du würdest mir einen Gefallen damit tun. *'Roman:' Niko – komm schon, gehen wir. (Brevic bricht in Tränen aus) Roman beschwichtigt Niko: Dialog 1 *'Roman:' Lass ihn leiden... er weiß, was er getan hat. Er sieht nicht aus, als würde er das Leben genießen. Roman beschwichtigt Niko: Dialog 2 *'Roman:' Komm Niko, Zeit zu gehen. Lass ihn. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du deine Energie verschwendest. Wir sollten gehen, Niko. Du hast gesehen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Das Leben scheint schmerzhafter für ihn zu sein als der Tod. Gehen wir. Kurz vor Nikos Entscheidung (Brevic richtet sich wieder auf. Niko hält die Waffe auf Brevic) *'Brevic:' Wo bin ich? Was ist das für ein Ort? Du sagst, ich hab dich ruiniert. Du warst schon immer ein Killer! Ich hab dir nur geholfen, das einzusehen. Ich bin fertig... Ich bin verloren! Niko tötet Brevic *'Niko:' Du Stück Scheiße. Das war für die anderen. Das war für mich. (Niko tötet Brevic) *'Roman:' Okay, Niko. Es ist vorbei. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Lass ihn einfach. Wir sollten gehen, bevor jemand kommt. Bringst du mich zu Brucies Haus? (sie steigen wieder zusammen ins Auto) *'Roman:' Na also, jetzt hast du deine Rache. Wie fühlt es sich an? *'Niko:' Keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich versuche, alles aufzusaugen. *'Roman:' Auf diesen Moment hast du so lange gewartet, Niko. Was meinst du, du weißt nicht, wie du dich fühlst? *'Niko:' Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich leer, okay? Ich fühl mich leer. *'Roman:' Das ist immerhin etwas. *'Niko:' Nein, Roman, es ist nichts. Diese Leere wollte ich loswerden, indem ich Darko finde. Seit damals fühle ich mich leer. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich räche, wenn ich Darko töte, dass mich das ein bisschen aufbauen würde. Dass es mir einen Sinn gibt. *'Roman:' Und hat es? *'Niko:' Nein, hat’s nicht. *'Roman:' Bist du jetzt glücklich? Mich macht es natürlich nicht glücklich, aber vielleicht ist es gut für dich. Jetzt, da du weißt, dass du nicht auf Rache aus bist, kannst du vielleicht nach anderen Erfüllungen suchen. Gesünderen. *'Niko:' Vielleicht... vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Brevic bleibt am Leben (Niko lässt Brevic am Leben und steigt wieder zusammen mit Roman ins Auto) *'Niko:' Ich schalte diesen Scheiß jetzt aus. Ich kann mir jetzt diese nervigen Reklamen und DJs nicht mehr anhören. (unterwegs zu Brucie, wo Niko Roman absetzen soll) *'Roman:' Du hast das Richtige getan, Niko. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ein Mann sicher sein kann, dass er das Richtige getan hat. Sei stolz auf dich. *'Niko:' Lass uns eine verdammte Party feiern. Pack den Champagner aus. Ich hab einen verseuchten, verlogenen Junkie laufen lassen, den ich ein Jahrzehnt lang gejagt habe. Scheiße, her mit den Schlüsseln zur verdammten Stadt. *'Roman:' Kein Grund, in diesem Ton zu reden, Cousin. *'Niko:' Tut mir leid, wenn dich mein Ton kränkt, Roman. Aber das war ein schwerer Moment für mich. Ich musste jede Faser meines Körpers verbiegen, um Darko nicht zu töten, um nicht Rache zu nehmen, für all die Leben, die er auf dem Gewissen hat. *'Roman:' Warum hast du ihn verschont, Niko? *'Niko:' Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe lange Zeit darauf gewartet. Er wäre einfach nur tot, so wie die anderen aus dem Dorf. Ich habe den ersten Angriff überlebt. Das Leben ist nicht einfach. *'Roman:' Nein. *'Niko:' Ich würde auch einen Mord an Darko überleben. Aber als ich ihn ansah, wusste ich, dass sich nichts ändern würde, wenn ich ihn umbringe, Rache würde nicht vergessen machen, was ich erlebt habe. Nur für die Toten ist alles vorbei, für die Lebenden nicht. *'Roman:' Also, bleib am Leben und versuch, ein glückliches Dasein zu führen. Versuch, weiter zu kommen. *'Niko:' Ich versuch’s, ja. Vor Brucies Wohnung (sie erreichen Brucies Wohnung) *'Roman:' Da wären wir. Möchtest du mit reinkommen und ein bisschen mit Brucie abhängen? *'Niko:' Nein, ich muss allein sein. Danke, dass du bei mir warst, Cousin. *'Roman:' Keine Ursache. Ruf mich an, Niko. Bald ist die Hochzeit. Mission miniatur|Eine Video-Anleitung zu dieser Mission (zum Vergrößern klicken) Nun ist endlich die Zeit gekommen, den Verräter zur Rede zu stellen. Holt Roman in Firefly Island ab und fahrt ihn zum Treffpunkt am Francis International Airport. Sobald ihr angekommen seid, trefft ihr auf Darko Brevic. Er wurde von U.L.P.C-Agenten ausfindig gemacht und wird aus einem Van geworfen. Er erzählt euch, warum er die Einheit verraten hat und berichtet, dass man ihn mit 1.000 Dollar bestochen hat. Jetzt liegt es an euch, ob ihr Darko tötet oder am Leben lasst. Eure Entscheidung hat keinen Einfluss auf den weiteren Spielverlauf. Lediglich die Zwischensequenz und der anschließende Dialog mit Roman verlaufen anders. Bringt Roman anschließend zu Brucie. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Roman stirbt. Trivia Wenn man Darko laufen lässt, kann man ihn trotzdem weiterhin verfolgen. Er wird entweder auf oder vom Flughafengelände weglaufen. Man kann ihn sogar weiterhin töten. Tut man dies, wird der Dialog mit Roman abgebrochen, sofern er noch nicht beendet wurde, und der Dialog, nachdem man Darko getötet hat, wird abgespielt. Auf dem Flughafengelände fahren während dieser Mission viele flyUs-Ferocis hintereinander mit einem Bus herherum. Fehler Wenn Niko eine Combat-Pistole besitzt, erschießt er Darko mit zwölf Schüssen. Die Combat-Pistole kann im Spiel jedoch nur neun Patronen fassen. Bildergalerie 5178-gta-iv-that-special-someone.jpg 5179-gta-iv-that-special-someone.jpg DarkoBrevic-GTAIV.jpg 5180-gta-iv-that-special-someone.jpg 5181-gta-iv-that-special-someone.jpg 5182-gta-iv-that-special-someone.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-Jimmy.png '- Jimmy Pegorino' → One last Thing Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:That Special Someone es:That Special Someone pl:That Special Someone tr:That Special Someone Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:United-Liberty-Paper-Missionen Kategorie:Entscheidungsmissionen Kategorie:Spielfehler